Two new flames
by emihitachiin
Summary: Two americn exchange students come to ouran for high school, bringing drama,love,and more drama.
1. Chapter 1

Summary-Two americn exchange students come to ouran for high school, bringing drama,love,and more drama,

Name-melina akuma kurasaki Age-17 Class-1A,FirstClass Fav food-anything spicy,sweet Fav class-Music Hair color-black Hair lenght-mid back Eye color-red BD-August 7

Name-Emiko ayanomi kurasaki Age-16 Class-1A,first year Fav food-anything spicy,cold,sweet Fav class-Art,music Hair color-Black with purple Hair lenght-3 in past shouldars Eye color-Green with hazel BD-September 21

Summary of girls-  
Melina and Emiko Kurasaki are sisters one year apart, born in japan but raised in the United father is American while there mother is is the head of the UPS company in the united states while thier mother is a model/desighner that travels a is supposted to be in 11th grade but from her pleading sister not to leave her melina decided to stay back a grade with is very reliant in melina and often crys when something goes wrong and shes not girls both tend to have miscevicous side but only with each other or in a bad mood. Melina is more mature than her sister and tends to get her out of trouble while emiko takes the lead in everything disoite being younger. Both of the girls have a shy side but unlike emiko, melina tends to be 'mute' as her sister says most of the time. They tend tobe very un_conservative, having tons of revealing clothes and have a huge mansion by the beach alone since their parents are only out all the both have pets as well,emikos russian blue named tsuki and melinas seberian husky named tika. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own ohshc only emiko and melina.  
Frist Day

It was the girls first day of were really excited because it was a new school and their parents were thousands of miles away in a different right, two sisters just living by them selves only with maids and butlers and their back to them,they were getting on their school uniform with equal looks of disgust on their faces.  
"Do we have to wear these ugly things?I dont wanna look like a mashmellow!", emiko asked her older sister.  
"We have to.I dont like any more than you but get used to it and shutup.", melina said trying to hide her aggravation for the dress.  
Once they got dressed and fixed their hair in their own fashoin they went down stairs and ate breakfeast.  
" I hope this school isnt stupid like in middle schools supposed to be fun and exicting", emiko said finishing her tea and getting up.  
" Im sure itll be fine,its a rich school",melina said getting up as both headed to the front door and went outside,got in their limo and left for their first day of highschool.

As the girls got into the school ok,melina pulled out their shedule and was looking around the doors they passed for their class.  
"Where the hell is this class at?",melina cursed under her breath.  
"Lets ask that blond right there",emiko said walking up to him and tapping him on the turned around and bright amythest eyes were met with greeen ones."Excuse me but could you give us directions to Class 1A English please?", emiko asked politly.  
He smiled at the girls and pointed down the hallway."Why its right down there, last door my princesses",he said in a melodyic voice with a bright smile.  
"Thank you",emi said grabbin gher sisters hand and pulling her to their class.  
"That was weird",melina said wondering why he had said they got in their class they gave their teacher their shedule and she smilied, waving for them to introduce them selves.  
"Im emiko Kurasaki and this is my sister Melina nice to be in such a beautiful school",emi said doing the intro for the both of them melina could see past her sisters perciption,it was just an act she put on to get on every ones good side, mostly the teachers.'Suck up',melina thought as the teacher thanked them and gave them their they sat down some lecter went on but neither listened to it.

As the day went on the girls kept hearing other girls squealing about going to some club, host club if they listened at the end of the day they decided to follow them to this so called host club.  
"I wonder what this club is all about...",emiko wondered aloud.  
"Well, i would think it has something to do with hosting since its called a host club",melina said to her slightly slow younger sister.  
"Oh be quite, i thought mice didnt speak",emiko shot back at her sister playfully earning a hit in the arm.  
As the started to follow the girls it got harder since there were a lot of , intially the girls got lost but they still remembered the room third music room.  
"Found it!",emiko yelled in a two walked up to the doors and then got a big doors opened like they had a mind of their own and the two were madly attacked by roses of all poor emiko was so shocked her mouth fell open and well...she chocked on a could bearly see the boys who were looking at the girls as if they grew two emiko finaly maneged to get the flower out of her thoat,the two walked out very slowly sutting the doors then running for their lives to their limo.  
"What the heck was that?!I choked on a rose!Who the hell does that?!",emiko yelled mad now.  
"I dont know but i do know that we are never going back there!",melina yelled a little freaked out along as mad that her sister couldve died from a rose. 


	3. Chapter 3

Introductions

The next day the sisters were walking to their second class when someone stopped them.  
"Excuse me?'s?",someone asked the turned around and saw a tall boy with short black hair and black blueish eyes smiling at them.  
"Umm,yes?",emiko asked trying not to lose her did not wanna be late on her second day of school.  
"May i ask why you and your sister ran off like that yesturday?",he asked.  
"Wait?How do you know we ran off yesturday?And how do you know our last name, oyur not in any of our classes",emiko said getting a little angry was this guy?  
"Sorry,allow me to properly inroduce my Kyoya Otori.I was in the host club when you two ran off yesturday", he said answering all of emi's questions except one.  
"Well then maybe you can explain why i choked on a flower?!",emiko half asked half yelled.  
Melina just stood their watchin her sister with annoyance and didnt need to get grounded because they were late to class on the second day of even though it would be both of them, shed be the blame since she is the oldest.  
"I aplogize for are customers dont do that but theres a first for eveything, right?",kyoya asked mocking emiko.  
"Whatever,listen otori, me and my sister dont need to be late to our class so if youd excuse just going to go -",she had no time to finsh as kyoya grabbed both of them by the back of their dresses and threw them in a room on a couch as they landed suprisingly softly.  
"What was that for?",emiko asked not angry any more but suddenly curois as to why he wasnt leaving them alone.  
Just then five more guys walked was the blond from yesturday,two boys they reconized from their second period wondered why they werent in class...There was this really tall boy with black hair and a dark shade of blue eyes while the other was quite short and had blond hair with big hunny colored could tell the blond reconized them once he smilied and approached them.  
"Hello my nice to see you again,but why are you in here?",he asked just as politly as the day before.  
"Because kyoya threw us in here",emiko said in her usual calm but slightly attention grabbing voice.  
The blond got a little dramatic and started to shake kyoya causing both the girls to giggle a little.  
"Momma!How could you treat such beautiful princesses like that?!",he asked.  
"I was just asking them why they ran out yesturday emiko here choked on a rose of yours",kyoya said lokking over at me as tamaki let go off him.  
"Im sorry princess",tamaki apoligized sweetly to emiko, kissing her hand causing her to turn a little pink.  
"Its alight",she said with a smile she felt someone tap her shouldar and she looked next to her to her sister who nodded towards the doors."Oh,class.I all most forgot about that".;  
"You two should get to class,your already late by two minutes",kyoya two of them got up but were stopped by tamaki.  
"Will you two promise to come to the host club this afternoon my princesses?",tamaki asked.  
"Umm sure to meet you kyoya-sempai,tamaki-sempai"emiko said being pulled away by her sister to class.  
As they got in class they relized the twins had followed them almost forgetting they were in here as twins toke their seats in the back and waved the girls to sit by the with big smilied back and pulled her sister to sit next to sat in between them while melina sat next to the one with his hair parted to the left.  
"So,you two are new arent you?"the twin on the right of emiko asked her.  
"Yeah,nut shouldnt you already know that from are introdutions yesturday?",emiko asked him.  
"No,we were the way in hikaru hitachiin",he said "and im kaoru hitachiin",the other finshed.  
"Im emiko kurasaki and thats my sister melina",emi said smiling at the twins looked over at melina who was paying attention to class instead of the conversation then back at emiko.  
"Whats wrong with her?",kaoru asked.  
"Oh,shes sister doesnt talk a lot to people that she dosent know that well",emiko said.  
"So anyways,were are you guys from?",hikaru asked.  
"From the United States but we were born in japan",emi said.  
"Why did you leave japan?"he asked.  
"Because,our mother is japanese but our father is english so we moved their so he could keep his company and wouldnt have to find a new job",she said.  
"What do your parents do?",kaoru asked this time.  
"Well, our father is the head of the UPS company in the US and our mom is a fashion designer and a travels a lot so we dont she her a lot.",emi said.  
"Really?Our moms a fashion desginer too",they both said,eyes real big now.  
"Really?Maybe they know each other",emi wondered.  
"They might",hikaru the class went on hikaru and emiko talked, every now an then kaoru would noticed that kaoru kept lokking at her sister from the corner of his eyes and started thinking.'He hasnt even known her a day and hes already starting to like her?', emi thought.  
The rest of the day goes by fast and soon its time for the host follows the twins to the club and sees the others from earlier in there too.  
"Hello princess!",Tamaki greets her like he did he realizes that only one princess is there."Where is your sister at?",he asks.  
"Oh,shes doing homework in the library",emiko says.  
"I'll go get her!",kaoru shouts as he runs off.  
"Bye...?",emiko says sweatdropping.  
"How about a proper inroduction dor the princess!",tamaki says,"Im Tamaki Suoh"  
"Suoh?As in the headmaster?"emiko asked.  
"Yes",he says smiling than gesturing towards the really tall and short boys.  
"Hi!Im Mitsukuni Horinozuka!You can call me hunny though,and this is Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him mori",honey said. "Aww!Your so cute!",emiko squealed hugging honey tight.  
In the Library Melinas POV

I was reading my homework intructions again for the third time because it didint make any since when all of the sudden.  
"Hi Melina!",Kaoru yelled.I jumpped and picked up my history book,swinging it at the person who scared me earning a yelp and i squeaked.  
"Kaoru?Im sorry,but dont you know that your not supposed to sneak up on people?",I just stares at me like my sister does poki and i started to get annoyed as a smile starts to form across his face.  
"Hello?Is anyone home?"I ask waving a hand in front of his face.  
"Sorry,I didnt mean to scare you",Kaoru apoligizes.  
"What happened to you?You just froze for a minute",I said as his smile became sincire.  
"Its only because this is the first time i've heard you talk,its the first thing youve said all day",he said as i sweat dropped.  
"Sorry,im not a really talkative person",I said smiling a little.  
"I can why didnt you come to the host club with emiko?",kaoru asked.  
"Its just not my type of thing",I said honestly,"and if you dont mind i kind of have some homework to do so..."  
"Ok,but will you come to the host club tommorrow?",he asked almost pleading me like emiko does to me.  
"Sure,i'll go tommorrow",i said just wanting to see what it was like.  
"Alright,i'll leave you you tommorrow melina",kaoru said leaving me to my thoughts of history.  
Host Club Emiko's POV

"So your rose color is blue?Really?Thats my favorite Color!",i said happily flirting with hikaru.  
"Yup,Im glad its your favorite color cause I was planning on giving you one",hikaru said grinning with his cheeks slightly pink .He clearly liked me a little ,and he was really good at flirting then i saw kaoru walk back in smiling.I wonder how it went with my sister...oh well it looks loike it went well since hes now just looking out the window.  
"Here comes your sister emi-chan",hikaru said causing me to blush and look over at the enough lina was there with her books,waitting.  
"Well i guess i should go hikaru",I said a little relectent to leave.  
"Aww...Will you come back tommorrow?",he begged as we both got up.  
I smilied."Of course i will.I like talking to you",I said.  
"Alright good",he said with that grin i loved so much.I walked to lina with the twins following and before we could leave hikaru grabbed my arm.  
"Can we exchange numbers?",they both asked.  
I looked over at lina who was taking her phone out."Sure",I said as we all traded numbers then put our phones up.  
"Bye Tamaki-sempai,kyoya-sempai,mori-sempai, kaoru,se you later hikaru", i waved to them as we left for our limo.  
Later That night Both of the girls were sitting in their beds just starring at their phones as the same thought went though their heads.'Do I text him or do I wait for him to text me?' they both melina decided to just go to sleep emi had other things in mind and flipped her phone open. 


	4. Chapter 4

Days with the host club Emikos POV

It was turning out to be a good day so had no homework in any classes and lunch was so me and melina were heading to the host club to hang out with the twins before their little activitys started.  
"Hello my princesses!",tamaki annocnced like usual.  
"Tamaki-sempai,I told you to just call us by our dont exactly like being called princesses",I said before lina could say just got all sad and went to sulk in the corner.  
"Hi emi-chan!Hi lina-chan!",hunny said happily like a little kid as mori just nodded.  
"Hey guys",me and lina sais which was weird.I didnt think she would talk to anyone.  
"Oh my god!She talked moma!",tamaki exclaimed coming out of his slum suddenly.  
"Dont ruin it my knig",kaoru said walking towards us with hikaru as a smile formed on my face.  
"Hey kaoru,hikaru",I said following them to their all sat down and just started random conversations.  
"I like it when she talks",kaoru said.I looked over at lina and a little pink on cheeks.I smilied at her thinking.'If this keeps up than our high school life will be real fun',I thought with a grin now.  
"What are you looking at emi?",lina questioned with a little glare at me.  
"Oh,nothing just thinking that what kaoru just said was really nice and you havent thanked him yet",I said with a smirk pulling at my turned a darker pink and looked down at her of the twins were starring intently at her now as the other members did their own thing.  
"Thank you kaoru",lina said in a shy voice.I loved doing this to ever she liked a guy she wouldnt admit it so I'd embarress her in front of the may be the older sister by one year and a month but im still really clever.  
"No,thank you for letting me hear you talk",kaoru said sweetly with an innocent smile.'Nothing like your brither',I thought,'hikaru is more miscevous than kaoru.I can till by the smirk now on his while kaoru is sweet and considerate of others feelings hikaru is harder to get to the bottem of can open up fast but hikaru will take some time.I guess the older siblings are much more wiser than the younger ons but still,kaoru should be the oldest only hes not'  
"How was your day emi?",hikaru asked me while lina was still recovering and kaoru was apolgizing thinking he did something wrong.  
"Oh,great thanks for yours?",I asked.  
"Just wonderful now that i get to see you up much easier to see that the dress is to lose on 'd look better if it was tighter",hikaru examined.  
I blushed."Thank you hikaru",I said smiling while he smirked again miscevously.  
"What do you wanna do now you two?Were free until the customers that wont be for another twenty minutes.",kaoru said .I looked over at lina who shrugged.  
"I dont care",she said.  
"We could talk about you two since we dont know a lot about you",I suggested.  
"Sure.",the twins from then on we learned a lot about the learned that they were both sixteen and their blood types were were both 5'9 and the color of their hair was light brown not orange or red like others thought it the host club they were the little devil types and entertained their custormers with their forbiddin brothery love acts which they showed us an example me tell you,ive seen some yaoi before but they topped it face was on fire and lina was so red it looked like her blood was burned to her face.I also learned a few things without them hikaru is selfish, and a bit rash a times,considering hes never needed to share because of his and his brithers lack of is why he can become jeolous without is also bad at controlling his anger as is the submissive one in the brotherly acts and is as i said before considerate of is more collected and level a lot more smarter and less possessive of things than hikaru.  
"Girls,your going to have to back off customers are here",kyoya said walking by both looked towards the door and sure enough he was right.  
"You can stay here if you want",kaoru said,  
" wait in the back next to the window at that table for an hour",hikaru finshed.  
"Ok",we both said getting up and moving to the back decided to just do our homework and watch the twins for a least until they were done hosting that is.  
1 hour later Still emi's POV Once the host club ended the twins decided to take us to our limo before we left.  
"Promise to come back again?",they begged.  
"We promise ok?",I laughed out as the limo driver opened our door.  
"Bye melina",kaoru said with a sweet smile before hugging her.  
"Text me later emi-chan",hikaru said before hugging me causing me to they let go we got into our limo and waved bye as we drove home.  
Later that night i decided to start texting hikaru.  
Emiko-hey wat u doin?

Hikaru-nothin u?

emiko-txting you

hikaru-besides tis

emiko-nothin

hikaru-did u lik the show today?lol

emiko-yeah ur rly good at bein in charge of things

hikaru-thx

emiko-ur welcome

hikaru-wat u wana tlk bout?

emiko-us

hikaru-???

emiko-kidding silly gosh lol

hikaru-dnt do tat

emiko-y?

hikaru-cuz

emiko-cuz y?

hikaru-id hv 2 say 2 u

emiko-awww plz?

hikaru-no!lol

emiko-fine b a jerk 2 me ten

hikaru-aww dnt get mad lok ima sry

emiko-its ok hika-kun

hikaru-hika-kun...?

emiko-wat?dnt lik it?

hikaru-no i do its jus weird

emiko-how so?

hikaru-u said kun as in lover

emiko-ohhh...gues i ddnt think sry

hikaru-i lik it cal me tat fron now on

emiko-only if u call me emi-chan

hikaru-deal

emiko-deal

hikaru-wat now?

emiko-Can i ask u somptin?

hikaru-sure

emiko-its kinda personal

hikaru-its only u tlk

emiko-do u lik any girls at school?

hikaru-....1

emiko-who?

hikaru-idk her shes betr without me.

emiko-how so?

hikaru-shes much betr with kaoru tan me

emiko-how do u knw tat?

hikaru-cuz shes nice and sweet and a little miscevous but kaoru would treat her betr

emiko-u dnt knw tat till u try goin out

hikaru-it wouldnt work id miss it all up

emiko-no u wouldnt

hikaru-yes i would...

emiko=hika...plz dnt get upset.

hikaru-ima not upset

emiko-dnt lie

hikaru-ima goin to bed

emiko-c hika-kun?  
hikaru-?

emiko-sry,i shouldnt hav intruded

hikaru-im alright .

emiko-nite.  
Melina's POV

melina-hey

doin?

melina-notin much.u?

waitin 4 hikaru 2 get out of the showr

melina-how longs he ben in ter?

kaoru-bout 30 mins

melina-he sounds lik emi

i ask u somtin?

melina-sure,shoot

kaoru-does emiko lik hikaru?

melina-do u evn hav 2 ask?lol

kaoru-lol guess not

melina-y do u ask?

kaoru-i was thimking of maybe getting them together

melina-y?

kaoru-because hikaru needs 2 learn how 2 open up and i thnk emi could help him

melina-ohh.i c now.

kaoru-so do u think its a good idea?

melina-mayb but i want emi 2 figure out he likes her on her own

kaoru-good point...

melina-so how u gona get him 2 notice her?

kaoru-ill gota go bye

melina-bye kaoru 


	5. Chapter 5

Planning Normal POV Thursday

The twins walked in to the hoat room and waited for melina and emiko to come was almost time for the bell to ring and they were getting kinda worried that they wouldnt be here until we saw a running emiko.  
"Emiko!",they yelled in unison wondering where melina was.  
"Hey guys!",she yelled coming to a stop right in front of us panting.  
"Wheres melina at?",kaoru asked as hikaru grabbed emiko's bag shocking both of them.  
"What?She can bearly breath,she doesn't need to be carring anything",hikaru said to the both of them.''t these people have any faith in me?I'm trying to be considerate for emi but even she's shocked',hikaru thought as emiko answered his brothers question.  
"She didn't feel so good so she decided to stay can still text her if you want to said it would be ok",  
emiko said,her panting turning to normal breathing.  
"Alright",kaoru said as emiko toke her bag from hikaru thanking him,"We should get to bells about to ring".  
"Ok hika-kun",emiko said with a blush as her and hikaru hugged,neither one wanting to let go but new they had to,then let smiled at them.'Not even going out and their still so cute together',he thought as he saw his brother blush as emiko walked away to her class blushing still.  
"What?",hikaru asked his twin.  
" if you like her so much tell her",kaoru said walkin past his twin blushed hard and ran after his twin screaming,"I do not like her!Its only been a few day's!"  
"Love works fast my dear older brother",kaoru said trying not to get hit with a book as they walked into their class just as the bell toke their usual seats,in the back,like in ever other class and looked boringly over at the teacher as she read from one of their text on the other hand was bored but he found somrthing else better to melina.

kaoru-hey okay?

melina-not lik crap stil

kaoru-sry bout tat.

melina-its not ur fault

kaoru-still.u should eat some soup

melina-i 4 bowl to b its not evn lunch yet

kaoru-ull b ok.

melina-no i die

kaoru-NO!u who will play match maker with me?lol ill b ok then any ideas how were goin 2 do it?

melina-no but a suggestion is her bday

kaoru-wen is it?

melina-sep 21

kaoru-tats a lil far away dnt u think?

melina-yes but itll give them time to get 2 knw each other bettr

kaoru-we jus leave it up 2 them?

melina-yup

kaoru- good hope u feel betr

melina-c ya kaoru

Second Peroid Emiko's POV

In second peroid I toke my normal seat in between the and hikaru were passings notes and kaoru was just smirking at us in a weird 'i know what your doing' kind of was my turn to write back and we were talking about our plans for the weekend.I wrote "me and lina are just going to see a movie since sat is her birhtday" then gave it back to read it then passed it to kaoru who read it and in turn smiled with hikaru very miscevously.  
"What?",I wispered.  
"Party!",they wispered back did I just do?  
"Wait one you start planning anything,melina has to know and like is her party anyways",I said making them pout.  
"But she's sleeping now.I can't ask her",kaoru made it a little to obvois that he clearly liked my sister but hikaru.  
if only he was more obvoius like his brother.I can never tell if he's flirting with me or just bein greally nice.I mean he acts the same with their customers,how am I supposed to know if he's trying to tell me he likes me or not when he treats every girl the same almost like tamaki-sempai what am I saying,theres no way he can like me,i'm selfish to a point and always get cheated on and have no real experience with ?Am I confusing I love hikaru hitachiin?  
"Hey emi-chan?you ok?",kaoru i nodded off thinking to hard and class was over.  
"Oh,yeah.I was just thinking about something",I said picking up my books and following them out of the class started to walf down to my class.  
"So,what were you thimking about?",hikaru asked tryin gto pry.  
"I cant tell you",I said.  
"You can trust me.I can keep a secret",hikaru pouted cutely.  
"Then it wouldnt be a secret then now would it?",I said as I stopped at my class."See you at lunch you kaoru,hikaru",I said as I started to walk in the class.  
"Bye emiko",they said as I heard them walk bell rung which started my thrid peroid which I sucked at so badly.I had always been bad at math and in my first week here I already had a F in class.  
"?May I speak with you outside for a moment?",my teacher , can not be a good thing.I just nodded and got up following the teacher outside of the we got outside she shut the door and looked at me hard.  
"Your failing algebra ,and if you dont get your grade up your goin gto have to repeat it next semester",she said.  
"Iv'e never been real good with numbers",I said with a smile not wantin gto get in more trouble.  
"I suggest you get a tutor and you fail your exams before chirstmas i'm afris i'll have to keep you in this class again",  
she said.  
"I'll find one",I said just gave me a stern nod and opened the door back to class.I went back to my seat and tryed my hardest to keep up with the was the point of learning this stuff antways?Were rich,people learn this to work for us so they can do all the hard work,not us.  
One hour later it was time for lunch.I was so hungry,I hadn't eaten all day since I was late to school.I practicallly ran outside to our table which we sat at every day.  
"Hi emi-chan!",hunny yelled as i stood in fron tof him before sitting down.  
"Hi hunny-sempai,hi mori-sempai",i said smiling earning a nod and a big smile.  
"Where's melina at emiko?",kyoya a he doesn't know.  
"She's sick",I said as i stoll a cupcake from hunny and practically shoved it in my just starred at me weirdly than once I swallowed it I laughed a little.  
"I havn't eaten all day",I suddenly they understood and hikaru sat up out of his seat.  
"I'll go get your food emi",he said before going ,he seemed a little upset about something,I wonder what?  
"So is my princess going to stay after school today?"Tamaki asked being..well tamaki.  
"Yeah,but only for a little bit.I wanna go she how lina's doing.I don't like it when she's not here with me",I said a bit depressively.  
"Awww,cheer up you want another cupcake?",hunny asked while eatting cake.  
"Sure",I said to the cute blond who was bouncing in his gave me the cupcake and this time I ate it 's when hikaru came back, still looking a bit down,with my sat it in front of me and I started eatting like my life was all most over.  
"What?",kaoru asked suddenly,grabbing everyone's attention.  
"What?",we all shook his head and handed me his was texting lina...She was in the hospital!  
"Why?",I demanded really upset I do it?Those stupid maids were supposed to take care of her for me,but apprently they just dont care.  
"Emi-chan?Are you going to be ok?",hunny asked, a worried expression on his face as was on everyone else's face.  
I just got up about to cry and left.I ran back into the school hearing them call my name.I ran up to the one place I new that would be quiet right Third Music Room.  
Once I got up there I went over to the couch were tamaki sits and layed down,tears running down my face and into the pillow.I was by myself for about two minutes before the others came in lokking at me caringly,even kyoya.  
"Emi, don't get upset",kaoru said comin and kneeling next to me."She says her throat was bothering her and her ribs so she was only going to see what it was and that she was coughing up blood".  
"But I left her alone.",I said I noticed someone wasn't ?  
"It's not your fault don't cry.",kaoru said trying to stop the I knew then only two people could stop me from crying.  
"Where's hi-hikaru",I said in a cracked voice.  
"I don't...?",kaoru said then looked at me confused then smiled lovingly at me."Do you want me to get him for you?",kaoru asked.  
I just nodded and he patted my head then got up and left.  
"Aww,please don't cry emi-chan",hunny begged sitting next to the sofa."Do you wanna hold usa-chan?".I smiled a cracked smile and toke the pink bunny from him an held it tight still crying my eyes out.

Twins Pov

Where did hikaru go?Why would he just run off when the girl he likes a lot is crying her eyes out right now?I ran up and down the hallway's trying to find him, and when I finally did he looked upset and mad by the window of the stairs.  
"Hikaru?Why are you here?",I asked as I approached him.  
"Leave me alone kaoru",he said sounding like he was about to cry too.  
"But emiko's crying hikaru",I said.  
"I know she don't you go cheer her better at it then me",he was starting to make me a little mad now.  
"Hikaru,listen to sent me to come find you",I that got his looked at me slightly confused.  
"She...did?",he asked looking better.I smiled.  
" you that blind?And I thought you were the elder brother.",I said mocking him.  
"What are you talking about kaoru?",He asked.  
"She likes you, and by the look of it a lot too.",I said.  
"But kaoru-" he started but I cut him off.  
"She doesn't like me like's likes you for who you don't need to act different around her to try and win ,she isn't a if you don't go for her then one of the other's might",I said putting a hand on his starred at me for a long time,looking in my eye's trying to see if I was lieing just to get him to go back to her.  
When he saw I wasn't he looked down.  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you kaoru",he said then put his head up."What room is it?"  
"Host club",I said as he ran off.I 'd comfort her.I know he would,he is the semi in everything we do and she is uke like ,he'd kill me if I told him with that I ran off after him.  
Emi's Pov Kaoru still wasn't back yet and now everyone was sitting down in chairs except for hunny who was on the floor in front of me trying to cheer me wasn't really working to well but I was trying to smile.  
"Would you like us to go to the hospital with you ?",tamaki asked with a little smile.I tears were starting to stop but they weren''s when the door's opened and hikaru walked in with kaoru behind him who shut the door's walked over to me with a lovingly smile an his face and kneeled down in front of me.  
"Wouldn't you rather have me?",he asked refearing to me holding the pillow for dear my god,I couldn't believe this was happening.I'd have to thank kaoru later,for he brought my love back to 's right,i've just confessed my love for hikaru hitachiin.  
I nodded,a small smile forming on my got up and I threw the pillow on the ground next to hunny who was now moving to sit on top of mori's lifted me up enough to where he could slide in underneath me.I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my face in his blazer and let all my tears fall happy and sad one's.  
He started to rub my back and wrapped his other arm around my waist."'s ok emi,i promise she'll be ok",he said in a soft calming layed there like that for what felt like hours until we heard the bell ring which signaild the end of lunch and we should be going back to class.I put my head up a little and looked up at hikaru who was smiling then blushed causing me in turn to blush back at him.  
"Before we ,will you be my girlfriend?",hikaru asked.

ohhhh,it's gettin good now!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it toke so long to type it! Answers and hospital visits Emiko's POV Thursday

I was so shocked at hikaru right now.I could tell he was waiting for an answer as everyone else was.I couldn't think.I'd only known him for like four day's and already he was asking me out.I saw hikaru's face start to fall and I smiled real sweetly at him.  
"I'm sorry it toke forever to answer I was just course i'll date you hika-kun",I said shyly looking away from him.  
"Awww,finally!Hika-chan and emi-chan sitin in a tree...",hunny-sempai said grinning at us.I just blushed crimson and hikaru smirked looking at me in a mixture of miscevousness and caringly.I was suprised at the caringly part,i;d only ever seen him look at kaoru like that.  
"You two should kiss now",kaoru said smirking at me.I blushed harder,if it was possible and looked up at hikaru who was looking at me as if to say,'wedont have to here'.I smiled and nodded my head at hikaru telling him it was ok to do it.  
He smiled sincerly at me and sat up so I was in his put a finger under my chin and lifted my face brought his head down lower until our lips just stayed like that for what felt like forever until he pulled away,much to my discomfort.  
"Awww,that was cute!",Tamaki and hunny squeled at the same and hikaru were blushing when I got up with looked at me unsure like.  
"Do you want me to go with you?",he asked.I didnt give him an answer,I just hugged him and grabbed his hand like a lost kid in the snow,smiling innocently at blushed deep red but recovered and smiled at me.  
"Well,we should go 's outside",kyoya all just followed him outside,me mouthing thank-you to kaoru without hikaru seeing and him smiling and nodding at me.I had to repay him adn it had to be a good present we got out of the school,thank god no teachers saw us,we went to kyoya's limo and got one side was hunny and mori,in the middle was kyoya and tamaki adn me hikaru and kaoru had the other side.I was curled up to my hika-kun while he had a arm around me.  
"What are you going to tell your sister emiko?",kyoya asked me.  
"I'll just tell her hikaru asked me out and I said doesn't need to know the rest since it's her fault anyway's",I said earning some confused 's right,they don't know me like she does.  
"How is it her fault?",kaoru asked,more upset then the rest.  
"If she would take care of herself more than she wouldn't get sick",I said hoping I wouldn't get into a fight with him over just nodded and looked away but I could tell I had upset I couldn't help ever something happened to melina I would blame her because she is the older one and she should know how to take care of should have no problems with anything and she would upset me make me cry then i'd blame her and tell her it was her expected it everytime and she used to get mad but I think she understsnds now just how relaint I am of her so she lets it pass now.  
About 15 minutes later we arrived at the hospital and me and kaoru practically ran into the damn place pulling hikaru along with went up to the cortasy desk and paused,trying to catch our breath before we asked her our question.  
"Um,do you know where melina kurasaki is please?I'm her sister emiko",I said trying to stay recipsnest smiled at me and looked at her computer typing.  
"She's on the third floor in room 5'c",she said.I didn't even thank her,I just pulled hikaru's hand and ran with kaoru to the elevater while the others were now behind us getting into a differnt one since ours was pushed the button to the third floor and waitted not so paitently for the elevator to get to that it did we asked a passing nurse where room 5'c was and followed her we got to the room we opened the door and I saw my sister lying in a bed with a breathing thingy hooked up to her was awake so she smiled at me as if noing what I was about to say.  
"Lina",I said as I let go of hikaru and went to go sit next to her in a chair."You had me 's your fault that i've been upset and missed class",I said.I heard the twins gasp and a high pitched one which meant the others were here now to.  
"Why did you say that to her?",kaoru asked.  
"Kaoru don't get mad.I was expecting does this everytime I make her upset or cry",melina just looked at her like she was insane and I felt bad for saying that to her also just like when these things ,two,three.  
"I'm so sorry lina!I didn't mean it!Don't hate me please!"I begged lina as I glommped her causing her to make a small bit of air come out of her mouth.  
"It's ok emi.I'm not mad at you",she said smiling and petting my hair out to smooth it out.  
"Emi...?",hikaru asked coming up behind me and pulling me gently off my sister.I looked at him slightly confused before he sat in a chair pulling me on his lap smirking."Your mine were making me jealous."  
"Sorry hika-kun",I said blushing as he put his arms around me and put his head on my shouldar.  
"I forgive you.I could never be mad at my emi-chan",he said in that cute yet seductive voice he uses with kaoru in their little acts of love.I felt special now.  
"What happened while I was gone?",Melina asked,ruining our special moment.  
"Me and your adorable sister go out now",hikaru said before I could open my mouth.  
"I knew you two would get together sooner or later",she and hikaru looked at each other than her confused.  
"Huh?",we both asked.  
She laughed a little than said,"I mean you two are perfect is everything of the oppisite of 's better in chemistry and math and he loves 's not really considerate of others feelings because he's still learning to let people in while kaoru has almost mastered it by ,we have had tons of friends before but your experinces with your ex's has been is like a fresh beginning for you can learn to take care of her feelings and you can learn that not every guy wants to use you".;  
We all sat and stood there in silence letting it sink in before I smiled."Thank-you sissy",I suddenly hikaru turned my face to his and kissed me,harder then the first time.I could tell he liked what my sister had said and was showing just how much he cared for me and I could tell it was a lips were soft and he tasted spicy kinda like rice but I didn't mind we both pulled back after like five minutes he had that look on his face that girls died for.  
"Umm,ok don't do that again before I puke",melina said.  
"Yeah really",kaoru agreed with her.  
"Well,anyway's,what did the doctor say?",kyoya asked.  
"Well,I have to stay here tonight so they can make sure i'm ok to got to school next week",lina said.  
"Aww.I'll be lonely at home.I don't wanna be by myself",I said pouting.  
"You can stay with us",hikaru said,"right kaoru?"  
"Sure, our parents won't be home for two weeks since our mother has a show to do with dads left this morning",  
kaoru said.  
"Then it's will stay at the hitachiin's manshion untill melina can go home",tamaki anounned.I smiled and then frowned.  
"I still have to go home to get my clothes for school tommorow though",I all nodded and me and hikaru got up.  
"Well,I guess this is bye for the night lina",I said as I leaned down to hug her real quick not to hurt her.  
"See you all tommorow",melina said as we left her in the hospital 'd be ok for now.  
When we got outside hikaru and kaoru had their limo ready so we said good bye to the others and got in.I gave them my address and we left for my house which would take at least fifthteen minutes.  
"Where is she going to sleep hikaru?",kaoru asked as I was playing with hikaru's hair.  
"She can sleep with us",hikaru said causing me to blush.  
"No,she can sleep with you.I'll take one of the other bed rooms for the night",kaoru said.I smiled big and got off hikaru an went over to kaoru and hugged him.  
"Thank you",I said happily.  
"Your you wouldn't mind to get off before my brother kills me?",kaoru said in a laughing mammer.  
I giggled,finding it funny how easily hikaru could get jealous and got off only to be yanked back in his lap.  
"Mine",hikaru said playfully.I started to play with his hair again getting kinda sleepy.  
"What time is it?",I turned to the griver for a second then back to me.  
"It's only twelve-thirty."kaoru said.  
I nodded then yawned.  
"Is the kitten tired?"hikaru asked.I looked at him pleadingly and he smiled then patted his lap."Lay down",he said.I nodded and layed my head down on his lap and looked up at was smirking slightly and I could see a little blush on his cheeks also.I just smiled,knowing I was blushing hard and closed my eyes to take a nap for a little bit.  
Later...

God only knows what time it was when I woke up.I yawned and streched my arms expecting to hit hikaru since I was in his lap but I didnt.I fluttered my eyes open to see I was in a bed in a huge room that i'd never seen before.  
"Umm, hikaru?Kaoru?",I asked a bit scared.  
"Over here silly",I heard hikaru say.I looked to my left and saw him and kaoru looking out a big window that you could open to a balcony I presumed.  
"Where are we?",I asked.  
"Our went to your house and told the maids to grab some of your clothes.I didnt wanna wake up my precious kitten when she looked so cute sleeping",hikaru said making me blush.  
"Stop embarresing her clothes are next to you emi",kaoru said hitting hikaru upside the head.  
"Aww,is my baby brother getting jealous?",hikaru said playfully causing kaoru to do a double take.  
"No,why would I be jealous of emiko?"kaoru said while walking towards a door that I guessed lead to the outside of their stopped before he left and said,"I don't have to be jealous.I get to live with you and sleep in the same bed as you",  
then left causing me to fluster.  
"He's just misunderstood what I was trying to say",hikaru said as he got closer to me and sat next to me on his bed."What I meant was that I have someone now and I won't be spending as much time with him".;  
"You can still spend time with kaoru.I won't care",I just laughed a little and I gave him a confused look.  
"He'll be is the more mature one after all",hikaru said smirking as usual.I just smiled and got up streching.  
"What time is it?"I asked.  
"Two",he said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.I giggled at this and he nuzzled my neck with a sigh."Why do you always smell like sweets?",he asked catching me off guard a little.  
"I do?I never noticed must be my body wash I guess",I said as he just kept nuzzeling me.  
"It smells good",he said in a seductive moment was perfect until kaoru walked had a smirk on his face and was leaning against the door frame.  
"I'm gone for one minute and you can't keep your hands to yourself",kaoru said causeing hikaru to stop and look up at his twin.  
"She's ,she doesn't mind,do you emi-chan?",hiakru asked in my ear.  
"No..",I said blushing mad now.  
"Well,stop don't we show emi-chan the balcony?I know you'll just love it",kaoru said walking over to the balcony.  
Hikaru let go of me and grabbed my hand leading me over to we got on the balcony it was simple could see all their property in the front of the mansion,all the pretty flowers they was simple spledid.  
"I love it,its beautiful",I said gazing out to the grass,glowing with the sunlight.  
Thats when we heard a knock on the door,so we all turned around."Masters,your parents are home mothers flight was cancelled do to bad wants you to come down and say hi",one of their maids said then left quietly.  
"Should we tell them?",hikaru asked.  
"You know how mom and dad will just have a blast with a girl here to try on her clothes",kaoru said.  
"Does this mean I have to meet them?",I asked a little nervous and they could both tell.  
"Don't can still stay 'll be back in a second,right kaoru?",hikaru asked.  
"Of here emi",kaoru said turning to gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving with ,I have to meet their parents now.I wonder what they will think of me?Kaoru said they wouldn't care but still...to have a girlfriend stay over is completly different then having your friends stay the night.  
So I was now alone in their room.I figured I should see what clothes the maids grabbed for I walked away from the balcony,but left it open so I could hear all the sounds of nature and the always calmed me to hear such natural sounds.I walked over to their bed and grabbed my bag.I opened it to see exactly what I had in it.  
I found my one of my favorite dresses that was made for the fall weather,my studded black platform pumps,my little babydoll laced halter slip one of my favorite slips to sleep in,one of my favorite blouses and a pair of skiny ,maybe the babydoll was a little much but i'd have to live for now and worry about it later.I grabbed my dress and heels and went to a door that i figured was the bathroom since I knew where the door to the hallway was and their closet was open.I opened the door and found myself in a bathroom almost as big as mine at walk in shower with a big oval bath in it.A sink with marble tiling and towels made from egyptian cotten.I could tell from the look of it.I always had my mothers since of fabric since I was a kid.I shut the door and changed out of that god frosakend marshmellow dress and ugly brown shoes into my goergous chocalate-cherry cowlneck sweater dress that my mother had given to me for my fifthtenth birthday party and my black studded platform pumps that matched lovely with it all.I checked my hair and it looked fine,almost like it was just curled in big waves.  
I walked out of the bathroom and sat my things on my bag when a maid came in."The masters are ready for you to come down now",she said.  
" me the way mansion is so big that I might get lost",I said with a smiled and I left the room following the maid through wasn't really that we did was go down the hallway and take a left to find the huge staircase where I could hear hikaru and kaoru talking.  
"The masters are talking to their parents now",she said before leaving me back down the hall.I peeked down the gate on the indoor balcony to see hikaru and kaorus mom was lovely and their father was simple charming could tell where they got their looks from,their parents made perfect children.  
I gulpped and started walking down the twisted staircase slowly as to not slip in my soon as I got to the middle of it everyones eyes where on 's was giving me this stunning look,like he just saw the sunset for the first time,with a pink blush hinting his cheeks.I just tried to ignore him and kept walking until I had reached the bottem and went over to stand next to hikaru who was still staring at me.  
"I know that design from Kimiko's daughter aren't you?"Their mother asked me sweetly.  
"'s nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Hitachiin",I said smiling.  
"No,it's my pleasure to meet one of my close friends I ask where your sister is at the moment?"she asked.  
"Well,melina's in the hospital right now for some 'll be fine of course but since she's staying over night there I had no where else to go.I hope you don't mind if I stay here for the night",I said polietly.  
"Oh,it's fine boys explained it to us don't mind,stay as long as you need", said ,  
You could diffently see where the twins got it from if you ever saw their father smile.  
"Thank you",I said.  
"Emiko,you look priceless",hikaru said with blush on his laughed a little causing hikaru to get upset.  
"Whats that supposed to mean?",kaoru asked holding his gut from his laughter.  
"She looks like no one could sell her nothing funny about that",hikaru said getting madder as kaoru laughed harder.  
"Don't listen to him was still a you",I said grabbing his looked at me with anger than it died down and he was smiling my favorite breathtaking smile.  
"Anything for my kitten",he said.  
"Their so already have pet names dear", said,a bright smile on her husband just nodded his head and smiled at me and hikaru while kaoru stopped laughing finnaly,looking between us and his parents.  
"Do you two know where emiko is going to sleep?",their father asked.  
"She's going to sleep with hikaru in his bed while I stay in mine tonight.",kaoru said.  
"Well, emiko,you have to come with me to try on some of these lovely dresses I know would fit you perfectly",their mother said grabbing my hand and pulling me away.I just blinked while all the guys laughed.  
"It seems your mother is going to do it go with them to make sure she doesn't hurt the poor child",I heard their father twins laughed and followed after me and their boy,I had to deal with my mom dressing me up...I wonder what their mom is like?  
3 hours later.  
"See,you looked stunning in all those dresses.I'm going to give these to your mother next 'll be so proud of you", said smiling as i came out of the dressing room in my original dress.I don't know how many dresses I tryed on but I guess somewhere between fifty and one-hundred.  
"Thats my mother for you",I said standing next to hikaru put his arm around my waist and I looked up at him.  
"hikaru?",I asked a little confused.  
"Your shaking",he said.I looked down at my self and he was right.I must be from the changing constently I got cold,even if my dress was a sweater.  
"Oh.."I said moving closer to him until I could rest my head on his breathing hitched for a couple of seconds I guess from how close I it got normal again I looked up at him and he was looking down at me with this loving gaze and smile to match.  
"Now,what would you want to eat for dinner dear?",his mother interupted our looked over at her and I thought about it for a second.  
"Do you have ramen?"I asked causing hikaru and his mother to fall over."What?",I asked smiling.  
"She's just like tamaki",they both said sweatdropping.  
"I like would be best please",I said innocently causing hikaru to smile at me as I gave him a pleading look with puppy dog eyes.  
"Anything kitten wants,kitten gets",hikaru said smirking at me.  
"...where is kaoru at?",I was here in the beginning of the 'change into this dress'faze from his mother.  
But I hadn't seen him for a while.  
"I think he went to go see your sister in the hospital", said.I wonder how that was going.  
Hospital "Really?He said that she looked priceless?Thats so funny",melina laughed with kaoru in her hospital had come shortly after his mother had started to dress up wanted to see how melina was even after that short amount of time that was in between the last time he had seen her and now.  
" was funny until emiko got the moment was gone",Kaoru said,the laughing dieing down.  
"Well,thats emi for she see's someone she cares about upset she'll do all she has to too make them better",melina said.  
"I thought emiko was less caring then you?",kaoru asked.  
"She is to a 'll play pranks on people and make them 'll laugh at others she regrets it also,at least a day later she will hate herself for hurting that does care about people but she...has a hard time keeping that one person that means the world to her",melina said in a sorrow filled voice.  
"What do you mean?",kaoru asked.  
Melina sighed."Emiko had dated tons of guys for a few days though,about two weeks at the we started our ninth grade year we went to different middle schools because we tried to see if we could still be as close as we were without knowing exactly what was going on at every moment of each others she met this guy long story short they both fell in love with each had fights,broke up,got back together,always in that one day he just stopped caring for didn't say those three words she needed to hear and she couldnt take it broke up with her soon after,ripping her heart out and taking it with him."  
"Poor emiko.I didn't know she went through all of that",kaoru said shocked at the story.  
"We were all didn't eat for lost the need to sleep and she had mood swings we thought she was getting better she was getting worse.I had to stop her from ODing one day with some pills she found in a cabinet in our parents room",melina said shocking kaoru even more.  
"She tried to kill herself?",kaoru asked.  
"She said the payne was to that we just left her alone to cope with it may sound harsh but we couldn't help said to and she was always in charge so me and father did what she said about a month though emiko had moved liked other guys only if they asked her out she would say no.I thought it was weird but I guess it was her way of keeping her when we moved here everything changed."  
"Wow...To say no constently like that must have been hard for what all changed?",kaoru asked intriged now.  
"Well,not a is still the stubborn selfish brat that is my I think moving here has given her a place to start fresh and I think its the fact that she is dating now.I'm happy that she let go",melina said smiling.  
"She's been through a lot hasn't she?At least shes better now though right?",kaoru asked smiling back.  
" god to.I was getting sick of all of the depressingness from her",melina said with a laugh.  
"Well thats what was your school like in the United States?",kaoru asked.  
"Well for starters im a year older than supposed to be with tamaki and kyoya but she pleaded to me to stay back with her and I gave ,it was an alright school.I had a lot of friends and I dated but they were always losers so it doesn't matter now.",melina said.  
"That sounds utmost prefect I think",Kaoru laughed a little."But you had to love some things there right?"  
"Well yes.I did love all of our for our spring breaks and winter breaks we would go up to the snowy montians and the beachs and for our summer vaction we would travel with our mother to paris and italy and they were the best thngs I can remember about living in the states",melina said gazing out of the window now.  
"Well,now that your here you can stay in the country to do all of have huge snow montains and you live on the beach",  
kaour said before melina interupted him.  
"I begged our mother for the was only three million dollars but it looks like it costs more",melina said all happy and exicted now causing a smile to spread across kaoru's face.  
"you'll get to come home tommorow though right?",kaoru said not knowing that melina could see the hope in his eyes.  
"The doctor said if I check out good tonight I can come home tommorow but not to go back to school until next week",melina said smiling with a bit of blush on her cheeks.  
"Well,thats good",kaoru said right before his phone went pulled it out of his pocket and saw a text message from opened it and it read"Kaoru dinner is almost home mom said so".'Of course...',kaoru thought.  
"Sorry but I have to leave mother wants me home",he said getting up from the chair next to her.  
"I thought your parents weren't home?",melina asked.  
"Their flight was cancelled due to bad weather.I'll see you tommorow then",kaoru said brushing some stray strings of hair out of her face causing her to turn red.  
"Bye kao-kun",melina said shyly.  
"See you soon lina-chan",kaoru he turned around and left for the limo that was waitting for him outside.  
Dinner Time "Looks whos finnaly home now",hikaru said as me and him were getting up from our had just finshed when kaoru came in.  
"Yeah ",kaoru said smiling and sitting down in a chair.  
"So how is she?",I asked.  
"She's can leave tommorow and can go back to school next week",kaoru said smiling.  
"Thats you hungry?"I asked not knowing what else to say at the moment.  
"No.I ate at the food by the way",kaoru said getting up and walking towards us.  
I yawned and rubbed my eyes catching hikaru's attention."Is kitten tired?",he asked.  
"Just a little.I think I ate to much",I said as we all started to walk out of the room to the stairs,up to their bedroom.  
"I think we all need some 's been a long day for everyone",kaoru and hikaru we got up to the room I went to my bag to find my school uniform was gone.  
"Umm,wheres my uniform at?",I asked.  
"The maids are doing your laundry",hikaru said.  
"Oh,ok",I said.I went through my bag and grabbed my babydoll slip and turned for the bathroom.  
"So are you two still taking the bed tonight?",kaoru asked innocently blushing.I just starred for a minute then hikaru put his hand under kaoru's chin to look up at him and gave kaoru the most seductive look i'd ever seen.  
"You can still sleep with us my little kao-kun",hikaru then though I had just went into the bathroom,blushing mad at what I had just seen.I quickly changed into my slip then walked out to find that they had changed they both had no shirts on and where wearing matching pajama pants laying on the bed.I also noticed that they had shut the door to the terrance and the lights where off but I could still see my bag on their dresser.  
"You look goegous emi-chan",hikaru said in a soothing yet seductful voice as I put my other things on top of my bag then walked over to them on the bed.  
"Who knew you could wear such revealing you wear these things all the time?",kaoru asked causing me to blush.  
"Well,their just comfortable for if you have it show it,right?",I said using a fraze my mother used often.  
"Yup",they both said as kaoru moved to the far side of the bed and hikaru just layed there without moving.I climbed in and got close to hikaru so I was in the course I had to move over hikaru to do so which was embarressing but I lived it I was in the middle I layed on my side only to have hkaru wrap his arms around me frorm behind and pull me so my back was flat against his chest.I blushed at the contact and kaoru smiled.  
"She's blushing bad now brother.I think she likes it",kaoru said.I blushed harder if it was possible and thats when hikaru turned me so I was facing to face.I felt kaoru turn over so we were back to back.  
"Goodnight hika-kun",I said in a low,shy smiled innocently and put his arm around me to bring me closer,crashing his lips on was a gentle kiss kind that anyone could easy feel the care and love of it.I started to kiss him back and soon it was our own little make out seccsion until I felt the need for sleep over power me causeing me to pull back breathing heavy and laughed lowly at this,both of us knowing kaoru was fast asleep by now.  
"That's not the reaction I was hoping for",hikaru joked causing me to blush.  
"Soryy.I'm just really tired now",I said smiled and put our noses together.  
"Night my kitten",hkaru said.I closed my eyes and right before I passed out I could of sworn I heard someone say three words I hadn't heard in forever. 


	7. Chapter 7

Making Party Plans and A Weird Night Friday Afternoon

The morning went by quick at the twins was kinda funny to see them in the had fallen off the bed with out hikaru pushing him off,which hikaru still got blamed for never the all toke quick showers and the got dressed,had a wonderful beakfeast and headed off to was after school now and the host club had just we were gonna have a party for my sister tommorow we had to plan it all out.  
"Ok,so what kind of party would she want?",the twins asked me as we were all sittin gin a circle on the ground.  
"Well,she does like alice in 's been talking none stop about it ever since she saw the movie for the first time last might like that",I suggested.  
"Then its will have an all out alice in wonderland party!",Tamaki annoced.I smiled knowing she would love her birthday this year.  
" how are we going to plan this out?We need to get the money situated first",Kyoya said while typing on his laptop.  
I always wondered what he was doing on there.  
" lets see...",kaoru said grabbing alice in wonderland,the book out of flipped through the pages and while he was doing that he was writing things down as he was done he threw the book behind him and threw the notebook at me.I looked at it and it had written on it' The chesire cat,the mad hatter,the caterpillar,the dormouse,the march hare,  
and of course alice.  
"Why did you write down all the names?",I asked.  
"Because,were going to cosplay as them!",The twins yelled.  
"Wait...Then who's goinf to be who?",I asked while watching hunny devore a peice of cake.  
"Alice of course will be our guest of honor,melina",Tamaki said standing up and walking around the circle."Kyoya can be the caterpillar,mori the dormouse,hunny-sempai can be the march hare,the twins can be the chesire last of them all,I will be your mad hatter!"  
"Okay,what am I?",I asked causing tamaki to sulk in the corner saying something like,'I was going to get there.  
"Lets see....You can be the femmale mad hatter!",The twins ,it was better than nothing,right?  
"Alright so we have that about the rest of it all?",hunny asked cutely,done with his cake.  
"We plan the rest.",kyoya said which lead in to a very long conversation.

2 hours later

"Well,that should finsh off everything",tamaki said as we wrote the last plans in it.  
"She's going to love this birthday!",me and hunny shouted together.  
"Emiko,it's almost should go pick melina up from the hospital before it gets need all the sleep you can get for tommorow",kyoya said as we all headed out of the room.  
"So who's going to distract her tommorow?",I were having the party at our mansion and we planned it so as long as she was out of the house between eight and five we could get everything ready.  
"Since we can't wake up kyoya early to do anything,he can distract your sister",tamaki said a bit scared.I could see would make since that a person like kyoya would be scary to wake up in the morning.  
" you two coming with me?",I asked the twins who were following me to the a second...so was tamaki."Why are you following me?"  
"We all decided to stay the night at your house since it would make things easier",hiakru said.  
"And we wanna see your we only saw the front",kaoru said.  
"We wanna see the inside to",hikaru finshed them off.  
" not cause a big ruccuz",I said as we all got into my limo and headed off to the hospital to pick up her and kaoru were texting all day she let us know that it was safe to take her home now."Why didn't hunny-sempai and mori-  
sempai come?",I asked.  
"Hunny-sempai is just as bad as kyoya is in the their gonna come a bit later",Tamaki would suspect hunny to be so scary in the morning with all of his cuteness?  
As the drive went by we continued to talk and somehow it lead to a conversation about my house,like how many rooms it has.  
"Well,its four-thousand square has a water front,Two stories,and elevater,six bed room,four bath,two half bath,two rooms for maids quaters,two maids bath,laundry room,studio room,two balconys,terrance,inground I guess all together it has eight-teen rooms",I said.  
"That sounds beautiful",tamaki said.  
"It of room for our animals to roam around",I said.  
"You have pets?!",All three of them asked.  
"Yeah.I have a russian blue named tsuki and lina has a seberian husky named tika",I said.  
"All,a dog!",tamaki said exicted.I just laughed a little and looked out the window to see we were already at the hospital and lina was waiting the car stopped me and kaoru got out to go get was smiling but not because I was there to get her.  
" are you here?",lina asked as they hugged and I or later their going to get together as well.  
"Me and hikaru and tamaki are staying the night at your house tonight",kaoru said sounding like he was about to blow from the happiness.  
"Thats alsome",lina looked at me and I only nodded.I knew she wanted to spend some time with her twin and as long as it would get those two together,by all means was I going to let them got into the car and headed off for our mansion.  
"So,where are we going to sleep?",the twins asked.  
"Well,we have two guest two share a bed and tamaki can have the other one",I said.  
"No,I wanna sleep with my emi-chan again",hikaru said seductivly,getting closer to me.I blushed and leaned my head on his shouldar.  
"I won't be lonely you need to sleep in your own bed with kaoru",I said softly.  
"Aww,I bet that would bring along more customers if you joined them",tamaki said thinking with his hand on his chin.  
"No,it looks fine with just them",melina said.  
"But..",tamaki was cut short by me this time,"but bring in fine money ,I like their little acts of 's cute",I said as hikaru brought kaoru's face closer to his and had their noses had a pink blush on his cheeks and was looking,the now smirking and seductful hikaru,right in the eyes all innocent like.I blushed at them and so did melina while I could see tamaki smile softly at us.  
"So this is cute to you kitten?",hikaru asked.I just nodded and he let go of kaoru,who pouted and went over to tamaki,he pulled me into his lap.  
After that little conversation,we were quiet the rest of the way until we arrived at the gates to our driver pulled to the speaker and on came the securty guard that made sure certain people got in and out of our residence.  
"Name",our guard said in a srict tone over the speaker.  
"Emiko and melina",I said in a demanding tone.  
"'s,it's a pleasure to have you both safe and home",the guard said in a not so harsh voice.  
"With guests of us through...?",I leaded on,waiting for an answer.  
"Miku",he said.  
"Miku",I said as the gates opened and we drove through to the steps of our the limo stopped,the driver got out of the car and walked over to where I was sitting and pulled the door open.I stepped out followed by melina,the twins and tamaki.  
"Will you be leaving soon?",the driver asked me.  
"No,go on and park it",melina said to nodded and got back in the limo to park it in its spot by the flower beds on the right side of the walked up the stone steps and I opened the doors to see the wondorous place that was my of the maids saw me and lina and came before us bowing.  
"It's nice to have you home girls",she said.  
"Can you get the guest rooms ready?My friends here will be staying the night",I nodded than her and another one of our maids went up stairs to fix up the rooms for our boys.  
"Are you guy's hungry?",lina asked.  
" wanna explore your house",the twins said.  
" is living room,kitchen is threw those bath right there,studio room is down there,laundry room is out of the living room threw that top floor is maids two bed rooms,their two bathrooms,guest the other side of this is the other building with our bedrooms and that is the pool and in the backyard is flowers",I said.  
"You two live in another building?",tamaki asked.  
"Yeah,we like rooms have a balcony and the terrance is on this we like being able to see the sunrise from our beds",lina said.  
"Well,were hungry now",kaoru said.  
"listening to you talk is boring us",hikaru said.I rolled by eyes at them and we went to go tell the cheifs what they wanted for we had told them things went by pretty quickly all had fish for dinner and then we decided that we wanted to watch a course it was scary and lina was curled up to kaoru while I was attaced to was getting closer to me too,it was cute how he was holding his kuma-chan tight like a little boy.  
Once the movie had ended we were all tired so we decided to go to bed only since we were all the twins since they couldn't get scared with a movie,at least that's what kaoru had said,kaoru and lina were going to share her room and hikaru was staying with said he'd be okay so we all seperated our different ways.  
I was currently in the bathroom washing my face in one of my favorite babydoll slips that my mother had made expecially for was a light baby blue silk rufflr trimed slip,one of a kind,like every peice of clothing our mother made for one else could have the same peice with out stealing it from us I was done washing my face I turned the light off and went to the bed where hikaru was,without his shirt on of was just laying there smiling at me as I walked over to him.I got in next to him,but he pulled me on top and wrapped his arms around me.  
"What is this for?",I asked looking up at him.  
"One,your shaking which says your cold and two,I want you to lay on me",hikaru said with a smirk.  
I blushed at his moment." that movie is also why i'm shaking",I said as I spotted tsuki curling on her bed across the looked over at her and smiled.  
"She's a pretty cat",he said laughing a little.I laughed a little with him until an image of the movie got into my head and I buried my face in his chest.I felt him move some and then start petting my back of my head."It's okay ,it's just a movie",I heard hikaru wisper in a soothing voice unlike any other i'd heard him use before.I couldn't help but keep seeing the death seen's from the movie and I just teared up,and fast.I think hikaru heard my sniffling cause he lifted my head up and wipped my tears away with his thumb looking at me thoughtfully.  
"Don't cry love.I'm here,i'm not leaving",hikaru said shocking me and him after a second."I...didn't mean to...",hikaru tryed to say blushing maddly.  
"You...love me?",I asked were only dating a day and he loved me?I mean,I confesed to myself before that I already loved him,like it was love at first sight or something but for him to feel the same about me would be...a mericale.  
It toke him a little bit to get his head staright I guessed and then he said something that I was waiting to hear for a little while."I love you emi-chan",hikaru said face was completly shocked and it toke a while to say back,"I love you too hika-kun".;  
He smiled at me and I nuzzeled my face in his chest some more before he brought my face up to his and our lips met was a sweet,loving kiss at first but then it got a little more hands were going through my hair and my hands were doing the same to moment was perfect when he started to kiss my neck of course thats's when someone had to come in and ruin the perfect moment.  
"Umm,am I interupting something?",tamaki asked at my door in his pajama pants,holding his kuma-chan tightly in his arms to his and hikaru pulled back,trying to catch our we could breath again hikaru sighed and I looked over at tamaki.  
"What is it tamaki?",I asked nicly trying to hide the fact that I wished he'd walked into lina's room instead of mine at the moment.  
"I...the movie scared me",he said sounding ashamed of coming in here."I'm sorry.I did intrerupt you two.I'll go ask lina-chan if I can-",I cut him off.  
"No,stay in 's fine,come stay tama",I said smiling.  
"Are you sure?",tamaki asked looking at hikaru who was looking rather...jealous?  
" hikaru,its still my hika-kun",I said looked at me douptfully then smiled and scotted us over so tamaki would have some room to lay came in and shut the door behind walked over to us and layed in bed next to us.  
"Was everyone scared by that dumb movie?",hikaru asked.  
"Not everyone is like you hikaru",I said rolling my eyes at him.  
"Still,it was could tell all of that blood was fake and the killing scenes were low budget and-",  
"hikaru stop!",me and tamaki yelled in a hushed looked at both of us and than at tamaki for the longest time.I wonder what he was thinking,and what tamaki was thinking to.  
Hikarus POV What was my lord doing?I know the movie didn't scare him that badly,iv'e seen him watch worse and than sleep ,  
going into other peoples room was normal for him,it was everybody but...I just don't know what he was way he looked at emiko when he walked in after he caught us making out was was shock and embaressmeant and...jealously?  
No,that couldn't can't like emiko has tons of girls at school who would die to be with him or have him think of them as anything more than just his customers.I mean,why would tamaki like a girl more than anything now?Expecially when emi is with me 've only been dating a day now and someone is trying to her from me?I love her,I care for her more than any-  
and kaoru are tied now.I'm trying so hard to be perfect for her and not the jerk I usally am.I won't let tono get her,she's mine and she loves me.  
Tamaki's POV Am I starting to feel something for emiko?I can't be 's with hikaru,she loves him more then the son I see him and kaoru she's beautiful...and she's quiet smart first one to tell hikaru and koaru apart from each other without havong to look at their hair can see them for who they are,just like her sister can.  
What am I saying?She's my daughter,nothing goes out with hikaru and I can't have love each other and this is the first time we have seen so much determination out of hikaru to keep her happy.I can't steal her away,that would hurt him and upset the family.I can't lose this family,we have to stay toghther no madder what.  
Emiko's POV "Can you to stop starring at each other?It's getting scary",I had mine past five minutes since they started this little starring finnaly looked at me and smiled.  
" my kitten tired?",he asked sweetly.  
"Yes",I said with a I leaned up to kiss him real quick on the lips and layed my head on his chest as he pulled our side of the covers over scotted closer to us and he pulled the covers over himself as well,cuddeling his bear started to pet my hair which caused me to shut my eyes and dream of my soon coming birthday next month. 


	8. Chapter 8

Happy birthday Melina!  
Saturday 9:00 Beep,Beep,Beep!

I heard a slam on the side table next to by bed and yawned opening my eyes to the bright room.I rubbed my eyes and looked up at hikaru who was yawning so cutely.  
"Morning hika-kun",I said as he strecthed the best he could,with me still on top of him of course.  
"Morning baby",hikaru said with a blush which soon came accross my face as well.  
"Your cute when you blush",I smiled and petted my hair,I leaned into his touch like I needed was there of course that I relized tamaki wasn't there in bed with us anymore."Where is tamaki at?",I asked only to have the answer burst through the door with my sister and kaoru.  
"It's time to get up you lazy good for nothings!",tamaki shouted at and hikaru rolled our eyes and got up out of bed then walked past tamaki with my sister and kaoru.  
"When is kyoya coming?",I asked.  
"He'll be here in a minute",kaoru said.I stopped and turned around then looked at melina smiling.  
"Go get going out with kyoya today",I looked confused so I just so kindly pushed her into her room and shut the door."You have ten minutes to get 't bother with breakfeast,he's paying",I yelled through the door then we started to walk into the other house,down the stairs and into the kitchen at the was already on the table,eggs and bacon with real french toast and chocolate milk and juice.  
"Is this what you eat every morning?",The twins asked poking at there food.  
"Well,when you live in the united states for most of your childhood and teenage years you get acustomed to certained things.  
Were just now getting used to eatting all of that nice,expensive food",I said eatting my stopped poking the food and started to eat it a couple minutes later and they seemed to really injoy tamaki.  
"This commonor food is don't we have things like this in our kitchens?",tamaki said eatting his bacon,practically suffing the food into his mouth.  
"Because we have professional cheifs in our kitchens",kaoru said.  
"They only make the most expensive commonor food",hikaru said.  
Just cause you don't have it does not make it commomor lucky I don't take that affensive",I said finshing my plate along with the twins and soon after cheifs came around and picked up the plates as I got up and heard a gasp.I looked at tamaki who was madly blushing and pointing at me.I looked down and remembered that we were all still in our p pajama's.I blushed and was about to run out when hikaru stepped in front of me.  
"Emiko likes to show off",hikaru said in a soft off demanding tone that shocked all of us.  
"Hikaru,it's okay.I shouldv'e changed",I looked behind him at me and smiled.  
"Alright",he said moving out of the seemed to recover and then melina came into the room.  
"Is kyoya here yet?",she asked.  
" in the living room for him",I nodded and then walked out.  
"Now when is hunny-sempai and mori-sempai coming?",I asked.  
"In two hours",tamaki said.I nodded and then heard the front door open,some chat and then scraping.I walked out of the kitchen and saw kyoya dragging my sister into his he threw her into the back he waved at us then got in and they drove off.I shut the door and turned around to face the others.  
"Alright.I'm going to we all get dressed were going to start getting ready for tonight",I walked up the stairs and they went to their rooms to change while I went to we were just going to get things set up I really didn't need to get all fansy so I just changed into my terry classic pant and jacket which were this amazing harbor I was done I put my hair up in a pony tail and walked accross the little bridge that connected the two parts of our house.I saw the boys dressed to in normal clothes instead of those uniforms I always saw.  
"Everyone ready?",I asked.  
"All the supplies is down and mori are bringing the food",tamaki said.I nodded as we walked down the stairs and I saw a lot of stuff.'Great',I thought,'This is going to take a while.'And so began the decorating.

Three hours later...

It was so complecated to put all of the decorations up but we managed to do least most of had put streamer and ballons hanging every had the streamer up the stairs,around the walls and on the terrance ballons were fun considering that the twins were having a fight a poped a few but we still managed to have a lot of ballons left taped them on the walls and on the stair case and once we set the tables up we taped the ballons on the back of the chairs.  
The sreamer and ballons were this white and pale blue color to match my sisters we started the put a pale blue table cloth over the five tables that we had since we didn't invite that many we were planning on having a tea party we set large tea pots as the center peices and had tea cups at each hunny and mori came we set out the serving trays,at least half of them anyways the rest my maids would go around put little finger sandwichs on it with little cookies and cupcakes that looked like mushrooms with 'EAT ME' labled on cake was going to stay in the kithcen in the beggining of the party,it was shaped like a huge tea put tea and lemonade in each of the tea pots in the center we got all of the food we placed arrows from the front door leading into the studio room labled 'THIS WAY',and'THAT WAY'.On the tables and chairs were artificial flower garland with red that we were pretty much done at the moment so we decided to have some lunch.  
"So what else do we have to do?",I asked whilr eating my ramen with tamaki at the kitchen table.  
"We need to go home to help our mom finsh are costumes",kaoru said.  
"Will be back with in two hours though",hikaru said.  
I pouted."I don't want you to go though",I said in a innocent voice looking at him with puppy dog eyes.  
"Aww,emi-chan looks so cute like that!",hunny squealed eatting his cake.  
"I have to.I'll be back kitten",hikaru said getting up and turning my chair to face him.I was about to ask what he was doing but he seemed to leave me at a loss for stool my folk from me and put it in my ramen bowl,pulling one strand out and bitting one end of it,leaving the other end to me.I smiled,blushing and put the other side in my did what lady and the tramp did and we ate the ramen noodle until our mouths met and we kissed.  
"Awwwww!",hunny and tamaki squealed in happiness.  
"Don't do that here,i'm trying to eat",kaoru said cauesing hikaru to pull back and throw the folk at him sticking his tounge out at him.  
"Now I really don't want you to leave",I said shyly.  
"Tonight will just be you and me okay?",hikaru said smirking.  
" long as you make up for it",I said as we kissed once more before one of the maids came in to tell us that the twins car was here to take them home for a little while to finsh our costumes.  
"See ya emiko",kaoru said as he left followed by they were gone I didn't really know what to we had left was the costumes and noone was coming until was one right now,the twins wouldn't be back for two was we supposed to do for two hours?  
5 minutes later...

"I'm bored...",I said as hunny was still eatting cake and tamaki was on his third bowl of ramen and mori was watching hunny devore the cake in huge can someone his size eat all of that cake without gaining a pound to it?I mean,I eat a lot sure but I always gain a pound or two,of course with my matabism I can lose it pretty quickly but still...That must be impossible to do,even for an eightteen year old his size.  
"I'm going to lay down",I said getting one even egnoliced me so I just left and went into my room for a was the quickest way to pass time.  
With kyoya and melina...

"So,why am I here again?",melina asked as her and kyoya walked down the hall of the mall.  
"Because your sister said you needed to get out of the house after being in the hospital for such a long time",Kyoya said walking next to melina,clearly annoyed that he had to be the one to keep her wawy from her own home just so the others can set up a suprise party for her.  
"But I was only in there for two days",melina said.  
"I'm just doing what your sister 't ask me",he said as they sat down at a table in the food court to take a break from all of the walking they were doing.  
"I'm much longer do I have to stay out of the house?",lina asked crossing her arms in front of her.  
"Till five",he said pulling out his phone and doing something on it that lina couldn't see."Do you like kaoru?",he asked all of the sudden shcoking lina and causeing her to blush.  
"Why would you ask me that?",lina asked a bit shocked at the question.  
"To get an answer of I can till from your face what the answer is even if you don't want to give me one",kyoya said with a smile.  
"I don't know...",lina said in a low voice,laying her head on the table.  
"Well,do you get upset knowing he won't be around?Do you get jealous of seeing how hikaru and emiko are together thinking that you won't be able to do anything they do because you think that the person you like doesn't have the same feelings for you as you do for them?",he asked causing lina to think about what he just said.  
"Yea,thats exactly right",lina confessed seeing as since she was talking to a person who seemed to know everything about everyone it wouldnt help her any if she lied to him.  
"That's what we all thought..",kyoya said causing lina to shoot her head up.  
"What do you mean we?",she asked.  
"Well,everyone kneo you liked kaoru the moment you started to smile when ever you saw all know he likes you,since the first day he met you to go up to the library we makes it obvious to us and to just don't wanna get hurt if something goes wrong,am I right?",kyoya said causing lina to stay had everything truly did know it all.  
"Ye-yes",lina stuudered.  
" we can finnaly go on with our shopping",he said getting got up to clearly shocked at the conversation they had just as they started to walk around again she wondered if this is why her sister wanted her to get out,to think about her feelings.'Is this what you wanted?',lina asked herself.  
Two hours later...

"Hey,kitten i'm back",I heard someone say in my ear as I slowly started to wake up.I streched my arms and opened my eyes to see hikaru right next to me smiling.  
" the costumes ready?",I asked getting on my feet and hugging him.  
" I made your expically for you",hikaru said with a smirk.I blushed thinking that what ever it was it was probulay a bit short and low cut since he knew I liked to show what I had.  
"What colors are on it?",I asked.  
"You have to come and see it first",hikaru said smiling big.I smiled back at him and gave him a peck on the lips before walking around him and to the studio room where I knew everyone else would me and hikaru got down there,everyone was in their costumes and they looked so adorable!Their costumes matched their character the mad hatter,hunny the march hair,mori the dormouse,kaoru the chesire cat.I looked at his costume expecially knowing that hikaru woula be wearing the same thing.  
"Yours is over here",hikaru said directing me to my dress which was hanging up on a hanger.I walked over at it to get a better look and it was goegous!It was this pretty teal and purple color,it was short,with thigh highs and a purple hat that had Tw3lv3 Th3rty on was absolutly perfect for me!I turned to hikaru and ran to him,jumping on him causing him to fall over with me on top of him.  
"I love it,I love it,I love it!",I said smiled warmly at me before we both blushed at the position we where got up and I toke me dress."I'm going to go change into it right away!",I yelled before running to my room,into my bathroom,  
and changing into one of the prettest dresses i'd ever seen in my life!Once I had changed I ran down to the studio room but stopped before I entered to smooth out my I was done I walked in and everyone starred at me. I twirled around and said",So you like it?".;  
Hikaru was now changed into his costume too and it fit him perfectly."It fits you just how I made it too",hikaru said coming up to me and taking my hand then kissing it.I blushed and toke my hand back before kissing him softly.  
"It's beautiful,I love you",I said smiling.  
"I wanted you to be pefect looking,Not that you aren't already but...",He said blushing and then starting to panic at the last statement.I laughed a little as well did was trying,and thats all I wanted.I guess it was just harder when he's around people cause whrn were alone he's perfect.  
"Alright,so is there anything else we have to do before five?",I asked as hikaru wrapped his arms around me from behind.  
"Nope,we just have two hours to do nothing",kaoru said.  
"We can have cake",hunny suggested while eatting his suggestion.  
"I don't wanna ruin my apatite for don't we play a game?",I asked.  
"Like what?",the twins asked now inthrilled.  
"Hide in go seek?",I both smiled evily and tamaki got a little frightened.  
"Alright!Who's it?",They all looked around and starred at looked around at us and then went into a corner to sulk saying,"Im always hunny be it for once".Then we all looked at hunny and he blinked.  
"I'm it?",he said as everyone left the room to pulling me with him.  
You have to count to twenty!",kaoru so the game began.

5 till 5...

That was the longest game of hide-in-go-seek I had ever went fast with everyone except I can see why he hated being was slow at anyways,kyoya came about ten minutes before five with eyes were closed so she couldnt see anything.I lead her up stairs and into her room and asked one of the maids to get her ready in her dress which was just as beautiful as mine only kaoru made it just for her.  
"All guests will be here any minute,and you guys are going to host",I I thought about the plan for a second before I pouted saying,"Now I won't be able to hang all around you".;  
"I told you I have plans for you it's after the cake and your sisters me on the terrance at eight,  
okay?",hikaru said wipping a tear that happened to roll down my face away.I nodded and he pulled me into a hug."I can tell you that it has to do with us alone and maybe we can....do what me and kaoru have done everynight for the past month",he said in my ear seductivly.I blushed hard as he pulled back laughing.  
"Hikaru...Really?",I stopped laughing and looked at me warmly again.  
"You'll see kitten",he one was really paying attention so I just smilied and then I heard the door open and people.  
"Alright,Go host!",I said just nodded and left the room going to their tables and hosting lina's speaking of the guest of honor,I should go get her.  
7:50...

Well this party was going I went to go get melina she was wearing her was alice's dress in a new was so pretty,she looked so cute in I lead her out of the room and into the other building down the stairsto the studio room where everyone clapped for her and she was so called her over to his and hikaru's table to sit down and we ate dinner which was little sandwiches and danced and then they brought her cake out which she we were finshed with the cake we danced some more and just chatted with everyone all night. It was now time to give melina her birthday present and I knew she would love all came up with the idea and thanks to kyoya talking to her and letting her think about her feelings for a certain someone,we knew what the perfect was to give to her.  
"Excuse me would now like to give melina her birthday present",Tamaki said in the middle of the room with the rest of the host club behind him and melina up there."It's from all of the host I present to you your present!",he said over the stepped out of the way and she saw smilied at her and toke her hands.  
"Happy birthday you go out with me?",kaoru asked causing her to freeze.I laughed a little with everyone else in the host club while tons of gasps could be heard from the girls about their precious twins being taken away from them.  
"Kaoru...yes",she said once she regained her both smiled at each other and then he brought her into a hug and then pulled back enough to where he could give her a peck on the blushed hard and hide her face in his chest while he just smiled and they started to dance to slow music that came on.I looked around for hikaru and couldn't find him so I looked at the clock and it was eight.I remembered what hikaru told me before and and I left going up to the I got up there I saw him leaning over it and walked over next to him.  
"Hey hika-kun",I said catching his looked over at me and smiled.  
"Hey emi-kun",hikaru said caringly.  
"So...what are your plans for me?",I smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist,pulling me closer to him. "I figured we could just...stay together and kiss",he said smirking and the last part.I giggled.  
"You wanna cuddle?",I asked.  
"Anything my kitten wants she gets",hikaru said.  
"I wanna make out",I said with a smiled back and pulled my hand,stering me off the terrance and accross the bridge to my shut the door and I went to go lay down on the bed followed by him laying next to put an arm around me to pull me closer and put on hand behind my head pushed my face up to his so we could was a sweet kiss like the others.I was running my hands through his hair,messing it up and pulling it every now and that's how me and hikaru spent my sisters birthday out until we were to tired to go on and I feel asleep in his arms. 


End file.
